A Witch of Many Ages
by Bleeding-Ravenclaw
Summary: Morgana is a witch with a curse preventing her from aging properly. She befriends Albus Dumbledore in her first year of Hogwarts and learns his secrets, and is there as they build. Later on she will be the one to see Tom Marvolo Riddle become Voldemort.


**Chapter 1**

I was born with a curse on me. When I was born, my mother was so fed up with men that she placed a curse upon me that I could never die or age properly until I had found my soul mate, because she felt that she had waster her life with assholes, and she wanted better for me.

I didn't learn of this until I myself became eighteen for the first time and had gratuated from Hogwarts for the first time.

The first time I laid eyes on Hogwarts, I was in absolute awe. I was so tiny, then, staring up at the magnificent beast that is Hogwarts. I was in the boat with the groundskeeper/keeper of the keys at the time: Mr. Frogsburoush. When I gasped up at the castle, he turned around with a smile on his face and said to me, "Beautiful, ent it?" That was probably the only time I ever saw him smile.

"How old is the castle?" asked a boy with shaggy red hair sitting behind me.

"Very old," the groundskeeper said. "Hogwarts is just barley under a thousand years old."

The boy nodded. I stuck out my hand to him, "Hello, I'm Morgana Scyithe. But you can call me Mora."

"Albus Dumbledore," he said. That name sounded familiar... Was it in the news recently?

"I'm Elphias Doge." said a boy with pothole scars on his face.

"Hello." I said blandly. Albus just nodded in recognition.

"So, what House do you want to be put into?" I asked.

"Any of the good ones," Albus said. "Probably Gryffindor would be best."

"Slytherin has all the best secrets..." I said.

"You want to be in _Slytherin_?" Doge asked incredulously.

"No. I just said that Slytherin has the best _secrets_, not that it's the best House." I rolled my eyes. "That would be Ravenclaw hands down."

Frogsburough just kept looking straight ahead.

"Though, some secrets are best left that way," I said. "Secret."

In all honesty, I would rather be in a House where I could realize my full potential, not get lost in trapping secrets, which could lead me astray.

The castle was even more magnificent from the inside. There were staricases as far as the eye could see! The first years had to wait outside the Great Hall for a bit before the Sorting ceremony could begin. I didn't expect him to, but Albus actually came over and stood next to me. It was really very nice of him. I would be very lucky to get to be in the same House as him.

"I love your hair," I said, trying to make light conversation. "I wish mine was that color."

"Oh, thank you," he said.

"Children, quiet down," said the Headmistress. "I am Professor McClean, the Headmistress and Potions professor. Follow me to the Great Hall." We all fell in line, like ducks in a row.

The ceremony began, and Elphias was one of the first names called.

"Doge, Elphias."

The small, spotted brown-haired boy walked onto the platform and sat down on the stool that rested there. Professor McClean set the Sorting Hat on Elphias's head. I flinched when the hat let out,

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

Professor McClean took the hat from his head and he walked away with a huge smile on his face. I groaned inwardly. I had wanted to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. My mother had been in Ravenclaw. And I just knew in my gut that Albus was going to be in Gryffindor. I felt this strange force drawing me towards him, like he was going to be a large part of history. Elphias was so...dorky, though, and I didn't like him, but I would deal if we ended up in the same House.

But I just had this feeling in my bones that I wouldn't be in Ravenclaw. Mom says I speak way too informally for our times. She says I sound almost unintelligent because of the way I speak. But most of the other kids my age speak only a little bit more formally than I.

Maybe I would have a chance at being in Ravenclaw...

"Dumbledore, Albus." Professor McClean called.

Albus stepped onto the platform. Professor McClean placed the hat on Albus's shiny orange head.

The hat contemplated where to place Albus before shouting out,

"_GRYFFINDOR_!"

I knew it. Now I wanted to be in Gryffindor even more. I wanted to be with Albus. I could tell we could be really great friends if given the chance. That would be so much harder if we were in different houses...

Professor McClean continued calling names until finally I heard mine be called.

"Scyithe, Morgana."

I stepped onto the platform and walked over to the stool where I promptly sat upon. I could feel my veins pounding and I could hear it in my ears. It felt like my head was about to explode.

I felt the hat be placed on my head.

I'm sorry, Mother...

"_Oooh,_" the Sorting Hat said with a tone of much interest. "_Well, aren't you a unique one... You are passionate, like a Gryffindor, but also like a Slytherin. You search wisdom and truth like Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. You have a desire ot be like your mother, and to be loyal to her. You could very well be placed in any of the Houses. You have so many options..._"

"But can't you tell where I ought to be put?" I asked. "Is there maliciousness hidden inside me that forces you to rethink and want to put me in Slytherin?"

"_I am not as emotional as you make me out to be, Morgana._" the Hat said. "_I believe you would do well in Ravenclaw as well as Gryffindor and Slytherin. However, I know what your heart wants, and thus I shall allow you to go there. This time._"

Before I was able to ask the Sorting Hat what he meant, he shouted out,

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

I felt relief flood over me. I found Albus at the Gryffindor table, smiling up at me. I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to him.

"I am glad you and I are in the same House," Albus said to me.

"So am I," I said.

Soon enough the Sorting ended and the feast began.


End file.
